Fairs Aren't All Bad
by Max7
Summary: one shot. Max, Fang, and Angel are at the local fair. What kind of things can happen there? FAX


"Max, can we please just go home?" Angel asked. I shot around to look at her. I shook my head. She pouted. I looked at Fang, and he was nodding in agreement.  
"Why not?" she whined. Fang looked at me.  
"You horrible person. You are torturing a seven year old girl and a fifteen year old guy. You should be put in prison." I rolled my eyes, and Angel grinned.  
Nah. He would just help you escape. He loves you too much, and he would hate to have to visit you in prison. I blinked, and Fang looked at me.  
"What did she tell you?" he asked. I quirked my mouth to the side.  
"If I went to jail, would you really just leave me there?" I asked. He grinned.  
"Probably. We would all be so happy without you," he retorted. I rolled my eyes. We were at the county fair. Nudge and Ella were off riding some rides, Iggy went with Gazzy, and so that left me, Fang, and Angel together. There were a lot of people, so me and Fang were getting really claustrophobic.  
"Really? Well, I feel so loved," I said sarcastically. He smiled.  
"You should," he said quietly. He was being serious. I smiled.  
"I do," I said. He looked over at me. Jason from school walked up.  
"Max! Hey. I didn't expect to see you here. Do you want to walk around with me?" he asked. I smiled and looked at Angel. I could see Fang. He looked really sad. He nodded.  
"Go on," he said. I shook my head.  
"I promised Angel I would stay with her. Sorry," I said sweetly. He smiled and nodded.  
"Okay. See you tomorrow," he said. I nodded. When he walked off, Fang looked at me.  
"Liar," he said. I looked at him. "You didn't promise her anything. Why did you really not want to go with him?" he asked. I shrugged.  
"I don't like him. I guess he's nice, but he's really annoying," I said. Fang chuckled.  
"You have guys falling for you left and right don't you? Max, you should probably let a guy know when you don't like him. Jason thinks there's a chance between you two." I rolled my eyes. "Max, I'm a guy. They are in love with you," he said with a grin. I gawked at him.  
"What?" I asked, stunned. "You're crazy," I said rolling my eyes. He looked at me.  
"Max, I'm a guy. I know these things," he said. I looked at him.  
"How would you know when a guy is in love or not? You've never been in love," I said snidely. He looked at me.  
"Yes I have. And I still am." I rolled my eyes. As much as I wish it was, we all know it isn't me! I thought angrily. Angel squealed. She looked at Fang. His eyes opened wide. I looked at her.  
"What did you tell him?" I asked. She grinned. Fang smiled.  
"She does?" he asked. I gawked at her.  
"What did you say?" I asked with my voice sounding more panicked and worried. He stepped in front of me.  
"Max, I love you," he said poking my shoulder. My eyes opened wide. He just was staring at me.  
"Angel, did you…tell him…my secret?" I asked having trouble finding the right words. She grinned and nodded.  
"Yeah," she said innocently. I glared at her.  
"Why?" I shrieked. She quirked her mouth to the side.  
"Because if I didn't, neither one of you ever would," she said. I looked back at Fang. He was watching my reaction.  


"Great." Fang rolled his eyes.  
"Max, did it ever click in your brain what I said? I love you," he said again. Oh my God.  
"You love…me?" I asked. He nodded.  
"More than anything," he said stepping closer to me. He slowly started rubbing my cheeks with his thumb. Tears were forming in my eyes.  
"I love you too," I whispered. He smiled. Before I could even blink, he leaned in and kissed me…in the middle of the crowded fair. Angel squealed and was jumping up and down. She was really excited. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist. I heard Ella squeal, and Nudge gasped. I ignored them. Fang pulled back slowly. I stared into his eyes. He was smiling. He grabbed my wrist.  
"You aren't flying away this time," he whispered. I shook my head.  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm your prisoner. I go wherever you tell me to. Wherever you go, I go," I said sweetly. He raised his eyebrows.  
"Is that a promise?" he asked. I nodded, and he kissed me again. Iggy and Gazzy walked up this time.  
"Gross! Great. This will be seen all the time now!" Gazzy yelled. I pulled back.  
"You'll get over it," I said before kissing him again. This just gets better and better.


End file.
